


The Go-Between

by shellface



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [10]
Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, everyone but gongchan is in slytherin, gongchan and jinyoung are teenage idiots, hongbin is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: Hongbin is tired of being the human equivalent of an owl. Why can't Chanshik and Jinyoung just talk to each other?





	

When Chanshik sidles up next to him during Muggle Studies, with that horribly familiar look on his face, Hongbin sighs. “Whatever it is, no.”

“I didn't even say anything!” Chanshik protests, thumping his bag down on the desk.

“You didn't need to,” Hongbin says darkly, “I know what's coming.”

“Some friend you are,” Chanshik mutters to himself. “What if I had a genuine problem that I needed a friend for?”

Hongbin snorts, and rolls his eyes. “Chanshik, when have you ever had a genuine problem? Every problem you have is some argument you've blown out of proportion.”

Chanshik's eyes narrow. “Wow, you're grumpy today. Get out of the wrong side of the bed?”

“No,” Hongbin pulls a roll of parchment out of his bag and sets his quill next to it. “But Daehyun tried to sneak out of the dorm to go see Youngjae, and woke us all up. Then Minho's Monster Book of Monsters got untied somehow, and we had to spend the _entire_ night trying to catch it.”

“But doesn't Daehyun _always_ try to sneak out of the dorm? I thought you were all used to that.”

Hongbin shrugs. “You'd think he'd get quieter...but somehow, he's only got clumsier. It doesn't help he's right next to Minho, because Minho always has a little shit-fit when he's woken up. Something about needing an optimum amount of sleep for Quidditch.” He waves a hand. “I wouldn't know.”

Chanshik nods, but Hongbin can tell he's not really interested. “Well,” he says, as if Hongbin hadn't already told him not to ask whatever he was about to ask, “when you see Jinyoung tonight, can you tell him to meet me by Honeydukes at 11 this Saturday?”

Hongbin groans. “What did I _just_ say?”

“It's not _that_ hard!” Chanshik dumps the entire contents of his bag on the table, looking for his quill. Hongbin watches as a rather battered chocolate frog leaps onto the floor. “You sleep in the same room!”

“He's _your_ boyfriend,” Hongbin points out. “You could just talk to him yourself, like a normal person.”

“But I won't see him today,” Chanshik says forlornly. “I've got a potions essay to due tomorrow, so I have to be in the library all day.”

“Just tell him to meet you in the sodding library!” Hongbin exclaims.

“I need to concentrate! And besides – how am I supposed to tell him to meet me there?”

Hongbin bangs his head against the desk. Somehow, every conversation about Chanshik's lack of communication with his boyfriend ends the same way: with him attempting to self-harm to get out of it.

“How did you two even meet?” He asks, voice muffled by the desk. “You never seem to see each other.”

He knows it's a mistake as soon as Chanshik launches into the (highly dramatic) tale of how he and Jinyoung met. He tunes out, only paying attention again when the professor walks into the room.

Thank Merlin. He never thought he'd be glad for two straight hours of class – but if that means two straight hours of no talk about Jinyoung, then he's all for it.

***

He is playing wizard chess in the Slytherin common room with Wonshik, when Jinyoung casually drops by their table. Wonshik raises an eyebrow at him, and Hongbin sighs.

Jinyoung looks at him expectantly. Hongbin pauses to move his knight to E4, and sits back. “He wants you to meet him by Honeydukes at 11 on Saturday,” he repeats dully, without looking up.

“Oh,” Jinyoung makes a face. “Could you ask – ”

“I could,” Hongbin interrupts, as he waits for Wonshik to make his move. “But I won't.”

“All I was going to say was could we move it to 12,” Jinyoung says, affronted. “That's hardly difficult!”

“It's not difficult, no,” Hongbin agrees, as he considers his next move. Wonshik grins at him. “But it is a bit of an imposition. I'm not your runner boy. Use a fucking owl.”

“It would be a bit of a waste, considering we go to the same school.”

“Yes.” Hongbin finally looks at him. “And considering you go to the same school, you'd _think_ you could find the time to speak to each other face to face. But you don't. Do you just like taking up all of my free time?”

“No need to be such an asshole about it,” Jinyoung mutters, and Hongbin's eyes flash. Wonshik puts a restraining hand on his arm so that he cannot go for his wand.

“I'm not being an asshole. I've actually been quite pleasant.” Wonshik snorts, but converts it into a cough when he glares at him. “I'm just tired of constantly relaying messages, and honestly? I'm a little bit worried about the state of your relationship, if you have to constantly go through me,” he grumbles.

Jinyoung's expression hardens. “Has Chanshik said something about us? Is he unhappy?” He demands, and – once again – Hongbin finds himself banging his head against a wooden table. Wonshik pats his back ineffectually.

“No, he's still as sickeningly in love with you as ever.” His fingers inch towards his wand, but Wonshik has already grabbed it for safekeeping. He peels his face away from the table to stare at him mournfully. Some best friend he has.

“So why would you suggest he's not happy?” Jinyoung seems unable to let it go, and normally, Hongbin would get right in and psychoanalyse the shit out of that – but he's far too tired tonight. All he wanted was a simple game of wizard chess with Wonshik, and then he was going to go to bed to catch up with the sleep he lost last night.

It's not much to ask.

“I didn't.” Hongbin says through gritted teeth. “I was merely suggesting you had communication issues, and perhaps it would be a good idea to sort them out, so I can go back to having some sort of social life. What's next, me tagging along on one of your dates?”

Jinyoung gives him a horrified look. “Please don't.”

“Believe me,” Hongbin says, fighting the urge to yawn. “I find that idea even more disturbing than you do. Now can you please piss off and let me finish this game?”

“Fine,” Jinyoung sniffs, and stalks off without another word. Hongbin rubs his forehead, wondering if there is a spell to relieve tension headaches.

Because Merlin knows he needs it around these two.


End file.
